Stuck in the middle
by MBFC
Summary: What happens when a girl is put in between Galahad and Gawain. Not a new story, a re-write
1. Chapter 1

**STUCK IN THE MIDDLE**

**Author:** MBFC

**Summary:** What happens when a girl is put in between Galahad and Gawain. (Not a new story, a re-write)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** GawainOCGalahad, TristanOC.

**Feedback:** Desired.

**Characters:** The Characters of the King Arthur movie.

**Betas:** My beta abandoned me so I am looking for a new one.

**Notes:** Characters might act a little out of character. It is not supposed to be a realistic picture of the dark ages nor of the King Arthur movie. It is just a plotbunny which stuck with me and I decided to have a little fun with the bunny. Lancelot and Tristan did not die during the battle of Badon Hill. Guinevere is not the Guinevere of the movies, she is not a warrior.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the King Arthur characters, movies or legends. I am not making any money by writing.

**Dedicated to:** Brandy for it was all her fault for making me think of a Galahad and Gawain sandwich.

* * *

"_Thoughts"_/ "Speech"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**

It was several weeks after the battle of Badon Hill and Arthur did not wish to get married or crowned without his all of his remaining knights at his side. During the battle both Lancelot and Tristan had been severely injured. So at this moment everyone at the fortress, including the Woads, where busy to get the two knights back onto their feet.

Lancelot by pure dumb luck, although he would never admit to that, had turned a moment before the arrow had lodged itself into his body. This caused the arrow to hit him just below the shoulder joint, missing major organs, though it had still caused severe damage to the shoulder. Lancelot would never be able to raise his arm higher than his head. Luckily he was ambidextrous so he would still be able to wield a sword in the battlefield.

Tristan however was an entire different story; the knight had been saved from a certain death by Arthur himself. Obviously Tristan had been very angry and still resented Arthur very much from keeping him from an honorable death on the battlefield. Ever since regaining consciousness he had been in a sour mood, for he had realized that he would not be able to fight on the battlefield ever again. All present on the day he had been injured would have thought that the jab in his chest would cause him the most trouble but that had only been a minor injury compared to the deep slash on his leg.

Today was Gawain's and Galahad's duty to stay with the wounded knights and they where currently standing in the hallway of the healing house drawing straws. To Galahad's delight Gawain pulled the shortest straw and he would have to tend to Tristan.

"This is unfair Galahad. I have been taking care of that bloody stubborn scout since he got injured in the first place. Let me see those straws." Gawain complained after getting Tristan for the twentieth time before realizing that Galahad had tampered with the straws.

"There is nothing wrong with these straws." The curly haired knight however kept his distance from the other knight.

"Boys there is no point in arguing over it." Raicheal warned as she passed her two friends.

"When are you ever going to realize that we aren't boys anymore, Rai?" The blond knight looked at the passing red head.

"When you two stop acting like little boys." Raicheal answered without looking at them. "Which will probably be never since boys will always be boys."

Both Galahad and Gawain had become close friends with Raicheal since they arrived at the fortress. At first they had believed the little red head to have been a boy since she was always wearing breeches. It took them three more years before they would find out that their best friend Rai was a girl. When Bors had told them they did not wanted to believe him at first, only when they had questioned Dagonet did they realized that Rai was a girl and she was ignored for over a month.

Raicheal had never understood what the problem was with her two friends during that month; she had always looked for them and the two knights would take off in another direction whenever they saw her. Much to the amusement of Bors and the other knights.

After a month Gawain was the first one to look for Rai again, although he liked playing with Galahad, he missed his friend. Rai was always fun to be with and she never lost her temper like Galahad did. Galahad eventually turned around but not without a lot of pushing from Gawain and some stomping on Galahad's side.

"So are you boys ready to face another day in the presence of Curls and I-wish-I-was-dead?" Raicheal's brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No! Why do we have to do this again?" Galahad complained.

"Because I told you so and you should always listen to a woman." Raicheal tried to look stern at the pair of miserable looking knights.

"You are not a woman." Galahad mentioned before turning red and stuttering. "Of course you are b..but…"

"But what Galahad?" Gawain questioned the young knight.

Raicheal shrugged her shoulders before opening the wooden door and entering the room with fresh linen. Somewhere during the last year Galahad and Gawain had taken a fancy on Raicheal but the woman was completely oblivious to it.

"Thas was really smooth Galahad, really smooth." Gawain whispered as he followed Raicheal into the room. Somehow flirting with Raicheal was more difficult than flirting with the wenches at the bar.

Galahad let out a small sigh before stepping into the room only to bump into Gawain who was moving away from Tristan's bed.

"Watch where you are going!" Galahad gave the bigger knight a shove out of his way.

"You walked into me." Gawain glared at Galahad.

"Galahad would you bring this to Lancelot and tell him to wash himself." Raicheal handed Galahad a towel and a bowl of fresh water.

"But I like it better if you wash me Raicheal." Lancelot's voices sounded sultry from behind the curtains that separated the rooms.

"I am sure you do but what if I prefer not to wash you?" Raicheal had been used to Lancelot's flirting. She would be the first to admit that Lancelot was handsome yet she also knew he would not be right for her. His affairs never lasted longer than a night and Raicheal sought something deeper than that.

"How can you not like me? I mean look at me." The dark knights sounded hurt.

"Galahad please take a look at Lancelot and tell me why I would like to wash him?" Raicheal had been surrounded by men her entire life. She had no sisters and her mother had died giving birth to her so she had been raised by her father, grandfather and her ten brothers.

"Not for all the coins in the world." Galahad returned from behind the curtain where he had been tending to Lancelot.

"Then get me when he's finished washing and please Lancelot leave the bandage on! It will only cause you more trouble when you take them off." Raicheal turned serious again; after all she was a healer.

As she gave Gawain a bowl with fresh water and a towel for Tristan he made no movement to go behind the curtain.

"What's wrong?" Raicheal asked softly, even though she was sure Tristan heard every word of it.

"What's wrong?" Gawain snapped. "He growled at me, and trust me, my dear friend, that's not a good sign. I feel like a prey of his." Gawain had realized early one that Tristan just wanted to be left alone so that he could die. He had viewed his loss to the Saxon as a failure. That he had crawled away… Raicheal shook her head. He wasn't taking it very well.

"Sir Tristan I just had about enough of you behavior! If I want to do my job correctly I need Gawain to help me. So you can either help us or at the least leave him alone." Raicheal's raspy voice had doubled its volume but Tristan didn't even blink.

"Why do I have to go through this every time? Gods! You would think that after three weeks he would know I won't let him just lie there and rot," Raicheal sighed to Gawain.

"Raicheal?" Arthur had come to visit both his knights together with Guinevere.

"You let him help you and you hit him when he's growling at you." Raicheal pointed towards the two reluctant knights.

"But he'll hit me back there is nothing wrong with his arms." Gawain tried to protest.

"He should hit you back, because you're being an idiot." Raicheal couldn't help but notice the small twinkle in Tristan's eye. _That's new, but a good sign, _she thought delightedly.

"Arthur, Guinevere." Raicheal nodded as she saw the pair standing in the doorway. "We were wondering whether we could talk with Lancelot and Tristan." Arthur walked into the middle of the room, followed by Guinevere.

"You will have to wait for Tristan. He's being as stubborn as he is every day so he isn't finished yet. Let me check on Lancelot for you for he should be about ready." Raicheal moved towards the curtain that hid Lancelot from sight.

"So Galahad do I want to look at Lancelot?" Raicheal tried to keep the laughter out of her voice which became harder when she saw the look on Arthur's face.

"No you don't. Honestly nothing special here." Galahad's head came out from between the curtains with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nothing special. Come here and I'll show you something special." Lancelot muttered under his breath as he threw the towel over Galahad's head.

"I think he's done, I can change that bandage later." Raicheal pulled the towel from Galahad's head, opened the curtains and motioned for Arthur and Guinevere to come over.

"Raicheal do you think these two are fit enough to be moved?" Arthur looked hopeful at Raicheal, and she knew he was referring at his upcoming wedding.

"This one can walk, I'm sure of it; he's just likes being pampered by Galahad." This earned her two objections from the men. "That one, even if he could walk, you'll probably have to tie him to his horse to get him anywhere."

"Think you could arrange that for this Saturday?" If Arthur beamed anymore, Raicheal was sure he would burst into a flame.

"Sure, I'll kick Lancelot out of his bed. I would however need some assistance with Tristan." Raicheal was thinking in the line of a dozen strong men.

"So you like it rough." Lancelot was backing to his teasing again.

"That's it, get out of the bed." Raicheal turned towards Lancelot with such ferocity he shrunk back into his pillow.

"No! I was just joking," Lancelot said with a small voice holding up his hands before him, obviously not liking the idea of having to actually move himself.

"What is this? The brave Sir Lancelot? Afraid of a woman?" Guinevere seemed to be impressed by Raicheal's performance.

"_You_ haven't spent three weeks with her," Lancelot said in defense of his rather vast ego.

"Well Gawain and Galahad, I'm told, have known her for fifteen years." Guinevere continued.

"She's nice to them." Lancelot knew he was losing this one, so he just gave up.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Lancelot changed the subject abruptly.

"Since we're to be wed and you are going to be my witness in this, we thought it would only be fair if you took Guinevere's witness to our wedding." Arthur and Guinevere beamed at each other.

"It's a woman, right?" Lancelot wasn't sure what Woad traditions were.

"Yes, she is. She happens to one of Merlin's own guards." Guinevere laughed at Lancelot's expression.

"What does she look like?" Lancelot wasn't sure he wanted to take some brutish looking woman to Arthur's wedding; it would damage his reputation.

"Galahad, could you ask the guard outside to bring Seath in here?" Guinevere had turned towards Galahad who was gazing at Raicheal.

"Bring what in?" Galahad blinked a couple of times, going back to reality.

"Her name is Seath. Just ask the guard to bring her here." Guinevere sounded frustrated by Galahad's lack of attention.

Galahad looked at Arthur and wondered why he was being ordered around by Arthur's soon to be wife. Arthur nodded to him to do what Guinevere had asked, Galahad decided to stomp out of the room showing that he didn't need to do what they told him.

"He's done." Gawain came from behind the curtain and walked towards Raicheal who was preparing some herbs for Tristan's leg.

"Did he growl at you?" Raicheal asked.

"Yes." Gawain answered knowing where this conversation would lead.

"Did you hit him?" Raicheal gathered her stuff and walked over to Tristan's bed.

"Yes." Gawain followed.

"Did you hit him back?" Raicheal turned to Tristan.

"What do you think?" Tristan said, voice monotone but slightly irritated, hoping the stupid woman would leave him alone. That's all he wanted.

"Gawain where did he hit you?" Raicheal proceeded to put her herbs on the table next to the bed.

"On my head and he only got that because he made it look like he was going to say something." Gawain pointed at a spot on the top of his head.

"Though," he added with an afterthought, "I shouldn't have fallen for that."

Raicheal reached for Gawain's head, who was so taken by surprise, that he let it happen, and planted a little kiss on Gawain's bushy head.

"There all better, now go and play nicely with Galahad." Raicheal pushed him through the curtains.

"Glad to see you're still able to be amused." Raicheal had observed the little smile that had very shortly graced Tristan's face. She quickly rebounded Tristan's leg and moved to look at his other wounds, which where healing nicely.

"Arthur, I'm finished with Tristan," Raicheal said as she pulled the curtains back.

Raicheal almost dropped the dirty bandages on the ground when she found herself faced with a person covered in blood. She got herself together and quickly glanced over the person wondering whether they needed any kind of aid from her, but from the looks of it they didn't.

"Seath, you could at the least have cleaned yourself up." Guinevere said disdained as she observed her witness, who just shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Lancelot this is Seath. She's going to be my witness. Seath this is Lancelot and he's Arthur's witness. We would like it very much if the two of you would attend our wedding together." Guinevere introduced the two strangers to each other.

Lancelot looked at the person standing at the edge of his bed. She was wearing a brownish coat, not much different from Tristan's. It was longer and it flared more at the bottom, the sleeves come just below her elbows. Her underarms where covered with white fabric and over them where black gloves with leather cords around the writs. Around her waist it looked like there were several strapping keeping the coat closed. She wore boots also decorated with strapping and buckles. The only decoration elsewhere was on her shoulders, which were decorated with small metal bits. Lancelot judge that she couldn't be a day older than sixteen, she was about five feet. He couldn't make her face out because the long black hair had fallen to cover up the face. As Lancelot took Seath in she didn't make any movement, nor did she appeared to enjoy being there.

"Is that all?" Seath suddenly said.

"So you will go to the wedding with him." It wasn't even a question, really. Guinevere looked at her; Seath just shrugged her shoulders again.

"She is going to wear a dress?" Lancelot wasn't planning on taking that girl with him if she dressed like _that, _blood and all.

"Yes she is going to wear a dress. All the women present will wear a dress," Guinevere stated.

Lancelot could feel Seath glare at him for a moment she then turned a started to walk out of the room. She stopped short a few feet of the door and turned her attention to Tristan, who was staring at the ceiling which he had been doing for all those weeks.

Feeling that someone was watching him, he turned his gaze to the doorway, and upon doing so, found a very familiar set of eyes gaze at him. He had memorized those eyes, the left eye green and right eye blue, those eyes had starred at him several times during Woad attacks. Although he had never seen them so close, he moved to sit in an upright position to get a better look but those eyes decided to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

Seath took a moment to take a breath when she left the room. In there was the man that had tried to kill her on several occasions, though luckily for her, he had never succeeded.

She was akin to him far too much but then she also enjoyed fighting. She knew that from the day that Arthur and Guinevere would be married he would be around a lot, seeing that he was a close friend of Arthur. Perhaps he could show here those movements, she always enjoyed watching on the battlefield.

"You will go to Bandon Hill, for I require your skills there," Merlin had told her when he had taken her from her cottage by the sea last month.

She had been one of the warrior's to survive the battle field; though she had seen many of her friends meet their deaths. She knew that Merlin was a good manipulator of people as she had watched Arthur fall for Guinevere, so that Merlin could unite his people under one man.

She was, however, unsure as to they why she had to be Guinevere's witness at the wedding. Seath didn't even get along with Guinevere. She would know when Saturday had arrived what Merlin had wanted her here for.

Seath!" Guinevere had followed her out of the building.

"Yes?" Seath just wanted to be left alone. She could do without all this fussing about a wedding.

"I'm supposed to take you to the seamstress as you're the only one left that hasn't been fitted her dress." Guinevere made the mistake of grabbing Seath by the elbow.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Seath hissed and yanked her arm away from Guinevere.

"Shut your mouth, it's not very becoming."As Guinevere looked with her mouth hanging open at Seath. As quick as the temper had risen it had come down again.

"I-" Guinevere didn't know what to make of this woman. She wondered why Merlin made her the witness for she would much rather have somebody else. This woman was far from normal and she had heard the tales that were being told about her.

"Seamstress?" Seath was known for the use of single words, but if she wanted to she could talk without end.

"This way." Guinevere made sure to avoid any further body contact with the woman.

"Arthur, why do I have the feeling that I know that woman from somewhere?" Lancelot was being helped out of his bed and into a chair by Arthur.

"Because she tried to kill you several times before." It was the first time since long that Tristan participated in a conversation.

"Not possible, she's can't be older than sixteen." Lancelot again was interrupted by Tristan.

"I have seen her for over twelve years now," Tristan admitted, though she probably had been sixteen when he first met her.

"How did a Woad managed to live that long without you killing her?" Lancelot wondered.

"She's good, Lancelot," he replied patiently, "and she isn't a Woad." Tristan remembered that because she never seemed to wear Woad clothing or the blue paint that gave the people their name.

"If she isn't a Woad, what is she then?" Arthur had pulled a chair next to Lancelot.

"Not sure." Tristan answered after the truth.

"Lancelot?" Raicheal took out some nasty smelling ointment, she wrinkled her nose involuntary.

"So you do want me with my shirt off!" Lancelot got back to his usual tricks.

"Do you want me to get Galahad, I'm sure he can do this just as much as I can." Raicheal threatened.

"No, I prefer you. Galahad isn't the most gentle or patient person on this island," Lancelot said as he tried to get out of his shirt.

"Let me help you I wouldn't want to open it up again." Raicheal was a bit concerned that Lancelot's wound didn't seem to heal as well as it should have.

"Why does this stuff have to reek so badly?" Lancelot turned his nose away from his shoulder.

"Because it keeps the ladies away and you here, are with me." Raicheal winked at Arthur.

"See Arthur every woman will succumb to me even if it takes over fifteen years." Lancelot played along and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly you ran away just like Gawain and Galahad when you found out that I was a girl." Raicheal liked to tease Lancelot, for he reminded her of her oldest brother.

"Well I was young and stupid but if I could do it all over again…" Lancelot was interrupted by Raicheal.

"You would run even faster." Raicheal put a clean bandage on the wound and helped Lancelot back into his shirt.

"You're absolutely right." Lancelot laughed out loud.

"I think it's time that the pair of you eats in the tavern. A change of scenery will do you some good." Raicheal looked at Arthur for agreement.

"You're the healer, why are you looking at me?" Arthur was glad that his friends would get out of this depressing room.

"I'm going to get Gawain and Galahad, perhaps I should bring Bors?" Raicheal looked at Tristan.

"I'll go." Tristan stared hard at her and moved to sit upright.

Seath and Guinevere had been at the seamstress' shop where Seath had looked at the dress and said that she would fix it herself. _Does the woman think I'm going to run around naked? It's far too cold for that._

Guinevere had then proceeded to drag her to the Roman Bathhouse and insisted that she bathed.

"I have bathed last week, so surely it's not necessary to do this again." Seath's voice calm and soft spoken.

"You reek, and a woman should never reek." Guinevere complained.

"I promise that I'll bath on Saturday morning." Seath made a cross movement over her heart.

"Fine." Guinevere glared at her for a moment then walk back to the house of healing.

_That's nice! She drags me all the way over here and then leaves me._ She looked over to the house of healing and noticed that two of her brothers where standing outside. They appeared to be in deep conversation which made it easier for her to sneak up on them.

"That's going to cost you your left ball." Seath had jumped on her youngest brother and held a dagger to his neck.

"I knew you were going to do that." Rhys kept a wary eye on the dagger, should it wander downwards.

"No you didn't and this is not how we taught you. You can do better than that, I've seen it." Seath whispered "And you saw me coming and did nothing, so drop those breeches brothers." Seath smirked evilly at her other brother, Fychan.

"You're absolutely right but wouldn't you much rather scare Dryw?" Fychan wasn't the tallest man and he had always been rather small for his age. He could however convince you to do something you didn't even want to do.

"Dryw?" Seath wonder what all three of her brothers would be doing here. "He's upstairs talking to that Arthur." Fychan pointed towards one of the windows.

"Maybe I won't castrate you after all, you have done me good son." Seath stomped her brother on the back and proceeded to climb to the second story window.

"Is it me, or does she gets stranger with every passing season?" Rhys looked confused at his brother.

"I think she gets stranger every day." Fychan looked as confused as his brother. "At least she always manages to do something funny and this should be hilarious."

As Seath reached the window she peeked in carefully, trying to get a good picture of the situation. Arthur and Lancelot where still seated on the chairs with their backs to the window, Guinevere was standing passively behind Arthur and her brother was looking at that other man in the room. She climbed on the window-sill and silently put her feet on the floor, she then launched herself at her brother.

"Drool." She kissed her brother on his head, and then pounded him with her fist, before getting of Dryw who was taken by surprise by the little figure that was his sister. "Do you love me?"

"How, what…" Dryw got up and rubbed his arm which tomorrow would surely be bruised.

"When, where, why, and so on. It's nice seeing you all again but I have to go." Seath gave her brother another push and ran out of the room.

Dryw looked at the faces in the room, and they all looked as if they didn't believe what they had just witnessed. "That's my older sister, and that was normal." Dryw tried to explain, but knowing from the past his explaining his sister to other people was not possible.

"That's the person I'm taking to your wedding?" Lancelot looked at Guinevere. Guinevere was at a loss for words, for she had thought that Seath was a serious person more like Tristan but unfortunately it turned out she had gotten that wrong.

"I think I'll take my leave now, seeing that I have found my sister." Dryw excused himself from the room.

Outside of the room he found his sister and Raicheal picking up several items of the floor, turns out that while she was running out of the room she bumped into Raicheal.

"I'm really sorry, should have watched where I'm going," Seath said as she gave the last article back to Raicheal. "

It's not that bad, I can understand why anyone would run from that room." Raicheal took the article.

"You mean Pretty Boy?" Seath raised an eyebrow.

"Lancelot I can live with, Tristan I cannot." Raicheal admitted.

"Tristan?" Seath inquired.

"The one on the first bed with the look of death on him." Raicheal noticed that a man had come from the room and stepped aside to let him pass.

"Seath, why on earth did you do that?" Dryw looked at his older sister.

"Because." Seath shrugged.

"You know that's not a reason." Dryw look seriously at him.

"It was fun?" Seath tried again.

"For you yes, not for me. Vivian is going to be angry with you for hitting me." Dryw rolled up his sleeves to show the bruise that was already forming.

"Makes you a man." Seath had to admit that she perhaps hit her brother a little harder then was necessary. "Besides it's better than me castrating you for not paying attention to your surroundings."

"There are two sick men in there, a woman and Arthur. What could possible happen?" Dryw looked incredible at his sister.

"Remember that arrow in your shoulder?" Seath pointed her finger at him.

Yes." Dryw wondered where this was leading.

"The sick man in the first bed caused that, what makes you think he won't do it again?" Seath had turned seriously again.

"He's sick?" Dryw pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with his hands or arms." Dryw turned silent after hearing that, Seath was right.

"Now go outside and tell my dear brother's that castration will begin after dinner tonight." Seath turned her attention back to Raicheal.

"Sorry about that, my family has no manners. By the way I'm Seath." Seath held out her hand to Raicheal.

"Raicheal." Shaking the hand of Seath.

"It was nice meeting you Raicheal." Seath walked away to join her brothers outside.

_That's one crazy woman. Let's hope Gawain and Galahad will return quickly._ Raicheal walked along the corridor making sure that the rooms where ready if they needed them. As she did her final check of the rooms she came across Galahad.

"Where's Gawain?" Raicheal needed the bigger man to help Tristan into the tavern.

"Why is it that every time I come across you, you ask for Gawain?" Galahad sounded a little irritated.

"Don't make it sound so stupid Galahad. You know every time I come across Gawain the first thing I ask him is where you are," Raicheal said offended by Galahad's tone.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you seem to think that we come in a pair. We are both individual people." Galahad tried to explain what was bothering, but he was lacking the words at the moment.

"I know that, don't I do things alone with you. Remember that we went fishing last week?" Raicheal seemed to soften a bit.

"It's just that…never mind." Galahad stopped as he saw Gawain coming from the other direction.

"Gawain! Just the knight I was looking for. I need your help with Tristan." Raicheal smiled as she also noticed Gawain coming towards them.

"Isn't it Galahad's turn?" Gawain had enough of Tristan for that day.

"Gawain you're bigger than Galahad and stronger, you will be able to help Tristan get to the tavern better," Raicheal explained as she pulled the reluctant knight along with her.

Gawain leaned backwards so that Raicheal would have to drag him along, but Galahad had snuck up from behind and started to push Gawain along. To counter this, Gawain just let himself fall back on Galahad, pulling Raicheal down on top of him.

"Get off me! I can't breathe," Galahad complained and tried to shove Gawain of his stomach, but Gawain being heavier made this not an easy task.

"If you're still talking, it can't be that bad." Gawain started to roar with laughter.

"Gawain you big ox, let go of me," Raicheal complained and started to hit the arm that was around her waist.

"No this is far too comfortable." Gawain pushed Galahad further into the floor.

"Isn't this an interesting sight?" Lancelot had decided he waited long enough for either Gawain or Galahad to show up, so he left the room on his own. Arthur and Guinevere had left moments before.

"Raicheal, you're right. That I cannot give you." Lancelot pointed at Gawain and Galahad.

Gawain lifted Raicheal of him and put her safely on the ground, Galahad scrambled to his feet as soon as Gawain moved. All three of them watched, with red faces, Lancelot leave, whistling to himself.

"Couldn't you accidentally knock him on his bum in the next training session?" Raicheal look at both men, who refused to look her in the eye.

"He's not fit to train," Gawain reminded Raicheal.

"Maybe I should rub some hot salve on his shoulder the next time." Raicheal pondered out loudly.

"Wouldn't that stop the healing process?" Galahad knew that Raicheal took her healing very seriously.

"Tristan!" Raicheal screamed as she saw the knight stumble out of the room.

Gawain raced over and grabbed Tristan under the shoulder, which earned him a glare from Tristan. Ignoring Tristan he motioned for Galahad to help him, together they helped the scout into the tavern. Raicheal followed closely keeping an eye on her patient, making sure he wasn't about to drop dead on the spot.

"Just put me there." Tristan pointed at a dark corner of the tavern, it was the spot he was usually hiding. Gawain and Galahad turned to look at Raicheal, who nodded in approval. She was glad that she had finally gotten Tristan outside. Anything to keep the man happy was okay with her.

"Hey watch where you're putting your sick, I'm sitting here." A female voice sounded in the dark corner.

"It's dark here so we didn't see you." Gawain apologized.

"That's just stupid." The voice answered.

"Seath?" Tristan remembered that voice.

"Maybe, who wants to know?" The voice came now from their left side.

"The one that shot an arrow at your brother and managed to hit him." Tristan had heard the conversation Raicheal, Seath and Dryw had in the house of healing.

"Then the answer will be yes." Seath leaned forward so that a little light fell on her face. "Shall I light a candle so that you can put my enemy on a stool next to me?" Seath felt around for the candle she knew had to be there somewhere.

"Please, that would be very helpful." Gawain wondered what that was all about.

"There is only one problem." Seath's face came back into the light.

"Yes?" Gawain hoped the woman wouldn't pull out a dagger and kill them on the spot. "I seemed to have miss-placed the candle. Why don't you turn around and I'll guide his butt to the stool." Seath's face didn't even blink at Gawain while she said that.

"WHAT?" Galahad hollered loudly, while Gawain started to laugh so hard that Tristan decided to look for the stool himself.

"There is no need for shouting and I'm just trying to be helpful." Seath pretended to be hurt by Galahad's response; she even got her eyes to water a bit.

Having found his stool, Tristan also found the misplaced candle, which would prove to have been quiet painful had he sat down on it. "I have found your candle." Tristan stretch out his hand in the direction he thought Seath must be sitting.

"What a man! First he shoots my brother, then he finds my candle; Knight will you marry me?" Seath got up and lit the candle on a nearby candle then returned to her stool to put the candle on the table there.

"Gawain, get up." Galahad sounded angry as he shouted at Gawain, who was rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Leave him be, maybe he's ill? Perhaps he's having some kind of seizure?" Seath tapped her lips with her fingers, looking very deep in thought.

"No he's not." Galahad started to sound like a five year old again.

"There, there, little boy." Seath had pulled the unsuspecting Galahad in her lap and started to hush him.

Galahad turned even redder and he almost had steam coming out of his ears.

"I think I'm going to soil myself." Gawain managed to croak out.

"Gawain, I do not need to be informed of you bladder movement." Seath pushed Galahad of her lap and left the three knights behind.

Galahad turned to look at Tristan and same for the first time a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about, this is not funny." Galahad fumed.

"Actually it is." Tristan answered and extinguished the candle with his fingertips.

Galahad had, had enough of people making him look stupid he turned and decided to go back to Raicheal, only to trip over Gawain who was still lying on the floor catching his breath. Galahad was glad that Tristan had extinguished the candle as he put his hands on Gawain's chest and pushed himself of his friend.

"Can't breathe." Gawain complained. "Galahad" Gawain yelled after his friend, but Galahad wouldn't listen, as usual.

"What was that about?" Gawain turned his attention to Tristan.

"What?" Tristan knew what Gawain waited but wasn't in the mood for telling.

"Never mind." Gawain dusted himself of and went in search of Raicheal.

Tristan stayed behind alone in the darkness, or at least that's what he thought until he felt a hand brush against his right foot. Staying as still as possible he focused his attention on the movement below the table, he even closed his eyes to focus better.

"Hey that's mine." Seath's voice came when Tristan managed to grab hold of her hand.

"Seath?" Tristan was sure that he had seen her leave the tavern on the other side.

"Brilliant deduction." Seath tried to pull loose again, but Tristan was stronger than her.

"What are you doing under the table?" Tristan was confused, and to his disdain, she managed to do that a lot to him.

"Looking for my pouch, I must have dropped it here." Seath answered still twisting her hand around.

"Can I have my hand back? I'm rather fond of it." Tristan felt her breath against his face, realizing that she was closer than he thought.

"I bet you are." Tristan let go of the hand.

Again he felt her hands brush past his legs, "I'm not sitting on it." Tristan pushed her hands away from his body.

"You nearly sat on my candle, so one can never be too sure." Seath's hands returned to Tristan's body.

"Woman, leave me be." Tristan grabbed both hands and pulled Seath up to his body.

"I will leave you be when I have my money back," Seath hissed at Tristan.

"Let me go." Seath let her weight fall back, but it proved useless since she didn't weight enough to unbalance Tristan. She proceeded to let herself hang limply against Tristan's body, quickly realizing that, that also wasn't such a good idea either.

"Tristan, are you alright?" Raicheal had come to see if Tristan was still alright, since Gawain and Galahad had left him by himself. She got worried when she heard him breathing quickly.

"Fine." Tristan growled and pushed Seath away from him. "I want to go back."

Raicheal let out a squeak when Seath appeared out of the darkness, looking a little bit red. She watched Seath quickly move out of the tavern. "I'll see if Gawain can bring you back." Raicheal didn't want to know what was going on there and quickly disappeared from Tristan's sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Seath wandered back to the Woad camp she thought it would be wiser to stay clear from both Guinevere and Tristan, at least until Saturday. She knew Guinevere would have her bath every day until Saturday, which would be another five days. _Now where did Murphy run off to this time?_ Seath looked around for her horse but it had gone missing again. Sighing loudly she made her way towards the sea-side by foot.

Thinking about the events with Tristan, she couldn't help but think that the man was dangerous for her, and in more than one way. She had always been in control of her emotions during her few relationships with other men but this one had started a large fire inside of her.

Looking around after her thinking, she saw her horse standing in the tide, "Murphy, how many times must I tell you that you are a land animal and not a seahorse?" As Seath tried to approach the horse it just moved deeper into the sea. "Come here, stupid horse." Seath took of her coat and boots and swam after her horse.

Tristan in his turn also had problems with controlling his emotions, never in his life had time had a woman he had just met left such an impression. He didn't know whether he wanted to strangle Seath with his bare hands, slice her into tiny pieces or throw her on his cot and make her his.

"Tristan, stop growling!" Lancelot yelled in the middle of the night. When he returned to the room he had found Tristan asleep, although a bit restless. He had woken up himself three times because of Tristan growling, he had enough of it.

"I know you can hear me!" Lancelot yelled, quite frustrated.

"I'm not growling." Tristan growled in the direction of Lancelot. "If you don't like it go away."

Outside of the door Gawain and Galahad where listening to Tristan and Lancelot arguing. "What are you two doing?" Gawain and Galahad jumped as Raicheal's head moved in between them.

"Nothing." Raicheal raise he eyebrow and shook her head.

"Why don't we go back to the tavern and get something nice to eat." She put her arms around both men and pushed them out of the house of healing.

The five days till Arthur's wedding day passed very fast, Lancelot had been allowed to return to the barracks as he seemed fit enough. Raicheal was still concerned about his wound; she was worried that it might never fully heal. Perhaps she could ask advice at one of the Woad healers.

This morning she had a task which she dreaded the most, she had to find a way to get Tristan into a bath filled with herbs that would quicken his healing. Every since he had gotten back from the tavern, he had become more dismissive of her treatment of him.

As she stood in the storage room collection the necessary herbs she wondered whether it would be a better idea to have a bathtub come to Tristan or to bring Tristan to the bathtub.

"Lady Raicheal, you seemed puzzled by something." Arthur had come to see Raicheal about the transportation of Tristran to the sea-side where the ceremony would take place.

"Good morning Arthur, and yes I was wondering about Tristan." Raicheal smiled as she could clearly see that Arthur was nervous, he kept fidgeting with his hands, which was usual for Arthur.

"And what of Tristan?" Arthur grabbed one of the bags Raicheal had filled with herbs.

"I was wondering whether it would be better to move a bathtub in the room with Tristan or to move Tristan to the bathhouse." Raicheal held the door open so that they could exit the storage room.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to move Tristan to the bathhouse, so that he is already on his way over to the stables." Arthur knew that his scout didn't want to come in the first place, and was still angry at Arthur for keeping him alive.

"Yes, that would be for the best. I will go and see where Gawain is so that he can take Tristan to the bathhouse." Raicheal grabbed the bag from Arthur and left in search of Gawain.

"Do you think Raicheal likes me?" Galahad was sitting in the tavern with Gawain eating breakfast.

"Of course she likes you, she's our friend." Gawain stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that." Galahad looked angry at Gawain for not understanding him.

"What did you mean that?" Gawain hoped that Galahad wasn't going to announce that he fancied Raicheal.

"I really like Raicheal and I don't mean as a friend." Inwardly Gawain groaned. Galahad fancied Raicheal and he should have seen it coming. Somewhere on the inside of Gawain a little voice made it clear that it didn't like Galahad's confession.

"You fancy Raicheal?" Gawain tried to keep his voices as normal as possible.

"Yes, I believe I do." Galahad seemed to have just realized that himself.

"And when did this all start?" Gawain said through gritted teeth as the little voice in side kept screaming at him to hit Galahad.

"I don't know, Gawain. I just do." Galahad thought that it must have started quite some time ago, as he had never really thought about Raicheal in that way before. He was so caught up in his own thinking that he didn't see the angry look on Gawain's face.

"She's our friend, Galahad! You must stop it." Gawain slammed his fist on the table, drawing the attention from people around then. Galahad looked shocked at Gawain, for never in all their years together had Gawain lost his patience with him.

"Gawain what's wrong?" Galahad turned his full focus on Gawain.

"You can't have Raicheal! What about me?" Both Gawain and Galahad looked shocked at this statement, neither of them knew who started the fight the followed.

And that was exactly how Raicheal found them rolling around on the tavern floor punching each other ferociously. She had wondered what the commotion was all about. As she moved through the crowed that surrounded the fighting knights, she came to a stop when she saw Galahad and Gawain on the floor.

"Bors!" Raicheal yelled for the older knights as she knew he had to be around. Bors walked up and grabbed Gawain of Galahad, shaking the younger knights as he tried to get some sense into them. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Raicheal kneeled down next to Galahad who was supporting a bloody nose and a black eye that was swelling rapidly; she looked up at Gawain who had a bruised jaw and a cut lip. "Want to tell me what that was about?" She yelled at the pair.

Gawain only seeing that she went to Galahad first tried to kick Galahad again, but Bors noticed in time and pulled him away.

"Gawain, behave!" Gawain looked at Raicheal who was fussing over Galahad and Galahad smirked at him, Gawain stormed off.

"Galahad, want to tell me what that was about?" Raicheal had dragged Galahad back to one of the tables and started to clean him up.

"I don't think that it would be wise." Galahad knew Raicheal would be mad if she found out that they had been fighting about her.

"Who is taking you to Arthur and Guinevere's Ceremony?" Galahad hoped that she would go with him.

"I was thinking that I could go there with you and Gawain, but unless you two can work it out, it looks like I'm not going to go." Raicheal sighed.

"I'm sure Gawain has already found somebody to go with him, so why just not go with me?" Galahad knew that it was a mean thing to say, but he really wanted to take Raicheal there by himself.

"That's odd Gawain told me last night he didn't have anybody to with him." Raicheal got the feeling that there was something very wrong here.

"You know Gawain, the ladies love him." Galahad hated Gawain at that moment very much.

"They like him just as much as they like you Galahad, and stop being stubborn and get on your feet." Raicheal had better things to do than to solve a fight between her two best friends.

"I'm going to find Gawain to help me with Tristan, could you go over to the bathhouse and ask them for a separate bathtub for Tristan?" Raicheal had started to walk in the direction she had last seen Gawain.

She found Gawain on the training field having a sparring match with one of the Woads, from the looks of it the Woad was losing fast. "Gawain!" Raicheal yelled to get his attention.

With one final shove the Woad ended on the ground and Gawain had his dagger at his neck.

"What do you want Raicheal?" Gawain sounded irritated.

"What bug decided to crawl his way up your ass today, Gawain?" Raicheal yelled back.

"No bug, just Galahad." Gawain yelled back without thing about what he just said. When Raicheal didn't answer back he turned and saw her looking oddly at him, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Not like that, never like that." Gawain hissed as he walked over to Raicheal.

"Gawain stop it you're scaring me." Raicheal had never seen Gawain act this way. Galahad yes, but Gawain never.

"Sorry. So what do you want with me?" Gawain knew that he shouldn't vent his anger on Raicheal, since it was Galahad he was mad at.

"I need to get Tristan into a bath." Raicheal put her hand under Gawain's chin and lifted it a bit to look at his lip.

"You two will look lovely this afternoon. Perhaps I should fall down the staircase so that our appearances match?" Raicheal started to laugh loudly.

"Why don't you just tell Tristan to get into the damned bath himself?" Gawain hated it that she reminded him of Galahad.

"Because he's not going to be able to get to the bathhouse by himself." Raicheal started to pull Gawain back to the house of healing to get Tristan.

"Seath! Wakey, wakey!" Fychan kicked his sister who was still fast asleep in their tent. He hated to wake her up this time since she had hardly slept for four nights.

"There are several things one must never do to sleeping people, and kicking them is one of those things.

DIE." Seath had apparently been awake but had decided to stay in the warmth of her furs.

"Guinevere is coming." Fychan squeaked from underneath his sister.

"Where?" Seath let go of Fychan's arms and looked around alarmed.

"Seath you promised that you would bath this morning." Guinevere sounded annoyed that Seath hadn't managed to do that simple task.

"I will bathe; I'll just get my clothes and jump into the sea. I have to get my horse anyway." Seath stood on top of her brother looking at the sea-side and behold there was Murphy standing in the tide again.

"No, you will go to the bathhouse and have a proper bath. Arthur has given me some oils to put in the bath, so that you will smell like a lady should." Guinevere held up several bottle, not even asking for permission Guinevere reached into Seath's pack and pulled out the dreaded dress.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Those are my things." Seath ripped the dress and the pack out of Guinevere's hands.

"So are you coming or not?"Guinevere didn't even respond to Seath.

"Better do what she says, Seath. When she's married she might convince Arthur to throw you in his prison if you don't listen." Fychan whispered into his sister's ear.

"I'll just hold on to you and then we can be in there together. Forever." Seath grinned wickedly at Fychan.

"Can I at least get my horse?" Seath yelled after Guinevere.

"No, we will walk together."

"Fy, can you get Murphy for me? I might need him this afternoon!" Seath yelled at her brother as she stomped after Guinevere.

"Rai, you do realize that Tristan is going to kill me for this." Gawain whined as he let Raicheal pull him back to the house of healing. "Maybe Bors can help us, or Arthur himself?"

"Stop being a baby! If he makes any movement drop him and run. I mean he can't be that fast?" Raicheal stopped and looked at Gawain.

"He's that fast, and trust me that Tristan doesn't want to be bathed. He says that it will interfere with his work as a scout." Gawain had once asked Tristan why he didn't bath as much as the other knights.

"Maybe we should get Arthur along on this. If anybody should be killed because Tristan needs a bath, it's him." Raicheal headed over to the fortress hall with Gawain to get Arthur.

Tristan had again woken up early after another sleepless night, three days ago he had asked Gawain to bring him something to do. Gawain had thought about what Tristan would find interesting had brought him enough equipment to make arrows for the next two years.

So this morning he had started again on mending the arrows, Gawain had even been so kind as to provided Tristan with his bow. Tristan could have sworn on Arthur's god that there was a pattern forming in the holes the arrows had made in the wall across from him.

"Tristan, stop redecorating this room." Raicheal knew that , although she had never seen Tristan with the bow, he was the one responsible for the odd pattern on the wall.

Tristan didn't even look at her, he was wondering what she had planned now. He knew that it was probably something he wasn't going to enjoy since she had brought both Gawain and Arthur over. "Bors busy?" He smirked at Raicheal.

"I wouldn't know, haven't asked." Raicheal looked at Arthur for support.

"Tristan, we are here to escort you to the bathhouse." Arthur straightened his back, making him look taller than he already was.

"That's not going to happen." Tristan put away the arrow he had just finished and looked at Arthur.

"Yes it is, because…" Arthur looked at Raicheal.

"Because I want to rinse out your wounds properly." Raicheal finished for Arthur.

"You can do that here. There's no need to go over there." Tristan vaguely remember hearing Arthur and Guinevere talking about Seath needing a bath before the wedding, and he wouldn't risk the change of bumping into her.

"But after the bath, you, like the rest of us are going to come for the ceremony. This way the distance to the stables isn't going to be too long." Raicheal explained as Gawain and Arthur helped Tristan up.

"You know that you could just bring the horse to me," Tristan pointed out, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference, he was going to the bathhouse whether he like it or not.

Tristan had to admit that his wounds where causing him less trouble than the last time they had dragged him out of his room. The wound to his leg caused him most trouble, but his leg was definitely more useful as he tested it by putting his weight on it.

The trip to the bathhouse had been quite exhausting for Tristan, as the lack of movement had not been good for him. After delivering Tristan to the bathhouse, Arthur excused himself and quickly left the bathhouse.

"Tristan I'll prepare your bath, while Gawain can help you with your clothing." Raicheal closed the curtains, there where between the different bathtubs for privacy, leaving Gawain and Tristan behind staring at each other.

"I can undress myself." Tristan said as he saw Gawain looking uncertain at him. "Go." Gawain was more than happy to oblige to that order.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Tristan slowly undressed himself near the bathtub. Raicheal had had told him to remove the bandages from his body. She claimed that she had put herbs into the water that would rinse the wounds and help them heal.

He put his clothes onto the stool next to the table, as he stood there naked he took a good look at his wounds. The one on his chest was healing nicely; the one on his leg would take some more time.

He turned when he heard a small splash behind him, but there was nothing to be seen. _Probably the bath next to me._

He stepped into the bath and slowly let his body sink into it, but he jumped up and fell backwards into the tub when he bumped into something. As his head came back above water he saw the face of Guinevere peering through the curtains that closed of is bathtub. She quickly moved behind the curtains embarrassed.

"Sorry," she stammered. "I'm looking for Seath, she has promised to bathe before the wedding."

Tristan got a nervous feeling in his stomach as he felt the bump at his feet started to move and slowly a head covered in black hair with two very familiar eyes appeared. The pair stared wide eyed at each other.

"Tristan, are you all right?" Guinevere was still waiting for answer.

"Yes, I'm all right." Tristan looked at Seath shaking her head at him.

"Did you see Seath?" Guinevere inquired.

Tristan raised his eyebrow at Seath, who started to look very pleading at him. "No." Seath gave him a big grin.

'Thank you.' Seath mouthed and the pair listened to Guinevere's footsteps moving away from them.

"Get out," Tristan hissed at Seath.

"No! She will only find me and then put me in a bathtub filled with stinky stuff." Seath tried to move as far away from Tristan as the bathtub allowed.

"You're already in a bathtub," Tristan whispered back. Seath looked down at the bathtub opened her mouth only to close it again, she then opened her mouth again.

"Good point."

"So get out." Tristan didn't feel comfortable sitting naked in the bathtub with that woman near; he could feel his body starting to react.

"No. it's nice and not stinky." Seath stuck her tongue out at Tristran.

"Besides I'm safe here from the wicked bride. Turn." Seath said to Tristan.

"What?" Tristan had a hard time keeping his facial expressions under control with this woman.

"You know Guinevere. Now be a good boy and turn so that I can wash your back." Seath reached for a piece of cloth near the bath.

"You're not washing me, now get out or I'll throw you out!" Tristan yelled.

"Fine!" Seath threw the cloth in Tristan's face and made her way out of the bathtub.

Tristan pulled the cloth from his face he stared at the naked backside of Seath and mentally groaned. He had thought that she had been fully clothed in his bathtub.

"What never seen a naked woman before? This must be your lucky day." Seath looked over her shoulder as she draped one of the larger cloths around herself and disappeared again.

Gawain had heard Tristan yell something and was making his way over to him, which was kind of hard since there where so many bathtubs and the curtains where overall the same. He thought that he was at the right bathtub this time, until Seath came from behind the curtains and bumped into him.

"Tristan!" Seath yelled.

"What?" Tristan yelled back.

"I found someone to wash your back." Seath pulled at Gawain's tunic, turned him around and pushed him through the curtains.

When she heard the loud splash and cursing of both knights she turned back to her clothes with a big smile on her face.

Gawain pulled some of the curtains from his head as he sat in the bathtub with Tristan. "Do I even want to know what that was about?" Gawain looked at Tristan who looked like he was about to explode.

"No!" Tristan tried to get back out of the bath.

"You can't scare her away, and now you're angry." Gawain started to laugh loudly.

Raicheal, having heard the commotion, had made her way over to Tristan, as she carefully pulled the curtain away to have a small peek she was confronted with a very naked Tristan. Luckily Tristan was too angry to see her and she was quick enough to pull her head back. She had always suspected that Tristan was a beautiful man, but she had never suspected him to be such a fine example of the male species.

"Raicheal!" Tristan's yell brought her back down to earth.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Raicheal stayed behind the curtain.

"Dress my wounds and get me back to my room." Tristan refused to even go to the wedding, after what had just happened.

"Tristan, be reasonable. You know Arthur wants you there and he's not going to let you stay here." Gawain said from the bathtub in which he still sat.

"I'm a free man and he's not in charge of me anymore." Tristan had to stay still which Raicheal redress his wound, but he was finding it increasingly hard.

"No but he's still in charge here, and can have you locked into the prison if he wishes to," Gawain pointed out, which only earned him a deadly glare from Tristan. "I think I'm going to bath somewhere else." Gawain stepped out of the bathtub and went in search of an empty one.

"There you are! Why are you already wet?" Guinevere looked at Seath's wet hair as she was pulling on the required dress.

"Because I've already bathed." Seath looked at herself in the damned dress.

It reached just below her knees, but if she put on her boots most of her legs would remain covered. Her left shoulder was fully covered by the dress and reached half-way up her arm, her right shoulder was only covered with a shoulder strap. The worst part of the dress was that is white, and although it had two layers, she knew what would happen if the dress would get wet.

"It better not rain." Seath mumbled more to herself than to Guinevere.

"It looks brilliant on you, I bet you will find a nice husband today." Guinevere clapped her hands.

"Ugh!" That was just the comment Seath didn't want to hear. Why couldn't people accept that she didn't need a man to take care of her? Let alone a herd of children hanging on her skirts. The thought alone make her sick to her stomach. _Do they think I'm a cow? __Only good for breeding?_

"Let's go." Seath put her over shirt back on and stuffed her pack with her clothing.

"You have to attend to my dressing, for its tradition." Guinevere looked at Seath as is she was stupid.

"Tradition my arse, you can find me on the wall if you need me." Seath left Guinevere behind; she hated girl stuff. Always had and always would.

"Tristan you're coming to the ceremony, even if this means that I have to tie you to your horse." Arthur was already dressed and cleaned for the ceremony and was gathering his knights to start the move to the sea-side.

Tristan stayed motionless on the stoops of the bathhouse glaring at Arthur. "Bors, Gawain get me a rope!" Arthur yelled at his other knights.

Bors and Gawain were having a hard time getting Tristan on his horse, as he just let himself sag against their bodies so that they couldn't get him on the horse. Arthur noticed Jols standing not so far away and had thought of another way to get Tristan to come.

"Jols, get the wagon." Arthur smirked at Tristan who knew that they would get him on there without a problem. After a few more moments of struggling four knights finally had Tristan secured to the wagon.

"And Jols? Stay with him to make sure he doesn't get away." Arthur left to see how Guinevere was doing.

Tristan put himself in a more comfortable position as he lay down on the wagon's floor. Perhaps now he would get some sleep after all.

Maybe if he pretended to be in a lot of pain and discomfort Raicheal would force Arthur to keep him at the fortress. As he lay there with his eyes closed, little did he know that he was being watched by someone on the wall?

_The poor man really doesn't want to go to the ceremony. Perhaps I should help him._ Seath sat on the wall her feet dangling over it. She had amused herself greatly watching the four knight's struggle with Tristan. She had to admit that if the man didn't want something, he could be very stubborn.

She made sure that no one saw her as she approached the wagon. The man Arthur had called Jols was standing guard at the front of the wagon. She lifted the cloth on the wagon a bit and put her hand into the wagon, which was immediately grabbed by Tristan.

"I have already told you that I'm rather fond of that hand," Seath whispered as she put her head into the wagon glaring at Tristan.

"Now what?" Tristan still refused to let go of her hand.

"I thought I'd be nice to you and cut you lose, but since your being such a dick about it, I think I won't." Seath hissed again. Tristan yanked on her hand so that she was pulled into the wagon.

"I'm a what?"

"Dick, you're a dick." Seath rolled her eyes at Tristan and put her feet against his body to push herself free from Tristran.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan noticed the way Seath had cleaned up. The dirt on her face was gone, along with the blood. She had several small braids in her hair with beads on the ends, even some strands with only beads on them.

"Small words it is then. You're a man, you have a dick, and hence you're a dick." Seath said very slowly as she twisted her hand around unsuccessfully.

"You do have a dick, don't you?" Seath had stopped suddenly and looked curiously at Tristan.

Tristan looked at the woman next to him with his mouth open; he even forgot to keep the pressure on her arm. This caused Seath to stumble backwards in the wagon.

"Arthur what is keeping so long?" Lancelot's voice sounded outside the wagon.

"She's looking for your date." Arthur sighed.

"Now see what you've done." Seath smacked Tristan on his shoulder and climbed back out of the wagon.

"What _I've_ done?" Tristan yelled after her.

"I'm right here." Seath walked around from behind the wagon.

"You weren't just in that wagon, now where you?" Lancelot inquired as he had heard Tristan's yell.

"What if I was?" Seath looked emotionless at Lancelot.

"What where you doing there?" Lancelot's eyes were starting to twinkle.

"Performing sexual favors on your scout, and if you would excuse me for now I have to find my horse." Seath turned away from the knights hoping that her brother had brought Murphy over to the fortress.

The four knights, Jols and Arthur stared at the wagon incredulously. Tristan just shrugged his shoulders at them. _Let them think what they like. _Truth be told Tristan wasn't too sure if he had stopped her would she had done that.

"I like the girl, she's got fire." Bors laughed loudly. "You keep here around Tristan so that I can laugh some more."

Silently the large group of people made their way over to the sea-side where more people where waiting for Arthur and Guinevere. There was a large number of Woads present, which didn't make the knights feel any more comfortable.

Raicheal rode between Galahad and Gawain, who still refused to tell her what was wrong between them. Perhaps if she could get them drunk later on that night she could find out what was going on between them.

Lancelot had tried to keep a conversation going between himself and Seath, but it appeared that the woman wasn't falling for any of his tricks.

Lancelot watched in amusement as Seath's horse stopped in mid-gallop and put his head almost between its front legs, causing Seath to be launched over the horse's head.

"That's an interesting way of getting off a horse." Lancelot commented.

"Maybe you should try it, as it's very effective as you have seen." Seath didn't even appear to be embarrassed by the incident. "Murphy, stop it."

Seath tried to get the reins back, but the horse decided other way. Murphy first paraded around the wagon, then rolled around in the mud and thought it was time to head to the sea again. "Fine I'll just walk, if I get blisters I will have you castrated." Seath yelled after the horse.

"Seath just get in the wagon." Guinevere order Seath from her wagon. Seath looked at Guinevere's wagon and then jumped into the one with Tristan.

"Hello, me here?" Seath looked at Tristan surprised.

"Isn't that supposed to be you here?" Tristan wondered at the silly display.

"No." Seath answered back as she found herself a comfortable spot in the wagon.

"I think it is." Tristan straightened up a bit.

"No, it isn't because I'm surprised to find myself here; I already knew you were in here." Seath pulled out a knife and started to twirl it around in her hand.

Seath looked as Tristan's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Confused?"

"Very."

"Good." Seath proceeded to close her eyes and then started to snore loudly.

"I know you're not a sleep." Tristan kicked her on her leg.

"How is a person supposed to sleep when you keep kicking me?" Seath kicked him back.

"If you two are done behaving like a bunch of five year olds, I want Seath to come with me." Guinevere had pulled the cloth away from the wagon's opening. Tristan watched as Seath glared at Guinevere, while Guinevere glared back. As Guinevere turned around to leave, Seath pulled a face at Guinevere, causing Tristan to laugh.

Seath heard Tristan laugh and swung her arm in the direction of his head, Tristan seeing this coming, blocked her arm with his arms. "Perhaps you should vent your anger on the person it is meant for," Tristan suggested.

Seath kicked Tristan's bad leg, causing him to groan. "Hurt?" she smirked at him.

"No, not even close." Tristan tried to keep the pain under control, but she had kicked him directly on the wound.

"What about now?" Seath said as she aimed for his crotch. "Tristan grabbed her leg before it could hit him and yanked her off her feet.

"Aww, what you do that for?" Seath turn on her stomach and rubbed her sore behind.

"Excuse me?" _Why __did she have__ to make it seem his fault,_ Tristan wondered.

"SEATH!" Guinevere yelled loudly as she had been waiting impatiently near the wagon.

"You'd better not upset the wicked bride anymore," Tristan hissed at Seath as she moved out of the wagon, causing Seath to stick her tongue out at him again.

As Guinevere and Arthur where moved into position by Merlin's aides, Merlin himself pulled Seath to one side to speak to her. "I know you don't like Guinevere, but I don't trust the situation enough, so keep your eyes open." Merlin whispered as he gestured towards the forest edge.

_So that's what Merlin had wanted me here for! __To play bodyguard to his precious plan of uniting the bloody Britons._Seath looked for her brothers and motioned for them to come to her, even though they weren't Britons they had been hired by Merlin a long time ago.

Seath's grandfather had been a Sarmatian knight with Arthur's father a long time ago, and he had chosen not to go back to Sarmatian. He had wandered around in Rome's empire and had fallen in love with a Gypsy woman. As they started their family they had been in need of money, so he had become an assassin for anyone who could afford him.

And just like his father, Seath's father had become an assassin. During one of his mission for the Celts he had fallen in love with a woman there and had decided to start his family on her island.

Seath and her brothers' had followed in her grandfather's footsteps. Much to her grandfather's amusement Seath had turned out to be a complete duplicate of his wife, only with the lethal skills that come with the profession of being an assassin.

Merlin had heard of this family of assassins and had hired them for several missions to kill Romans. This was how Seath had come across the Sarmatian knights. She had never mortally wounded one of the knights since she couldn't kill a fellow countryman. She had, however, wounded all of the knights on several missions.

As her brothers had come to her she quickly explained the situation to them, Drew would take place near to Arthur, while Fychan and Rhys would keep their eyes on the forest for any signs of danger. Double checking their plan, they headed they own ways and Seath took her place next to Lancelot.

As they stood their together waiting for the ceremony to begin, Murphy had returned from his little trip to the sea and was contently rolling around in the mud.

"Did you know that Sarmatians believe horses to be fallen Sarmatian knights?" Lancelot whisper into Seath's ear as she looked at her horse rolling around in the mud again.

"Then I believe my horse to be a fallen knight of your tribe, Sir Lancelot." Seath whisper back to Lancelot.

"And why does the lady think so?"

"Because, just like you, it won't stop prancing around." Seath whispered and moved away from Lancelot, who looked at her with his mouth open.

"I don't prance," he said offended.

"That's not what I hear." Seath said unblinking at Lancelot.

"Ah, and what did you hear?" Lancelot wondered what was being told about him.

"That you prance a lot around the ladies, which I must say is quite revolting to me." Seath said as she pushed Lancelot's head back to face Arthur. It appeared that the ceremony was beginning.

"I think they are about to begin," Gawain whispered to Raicheal, who was trying to climb on one of the wagons, hoping to get a better view.

"Really, Galahad. Move! I want to see it." Raicheal pushed Galahad of the wagon and took his place.

"Women." Bors and Tristan said at the same time, only Tristan got away with it while Bors was smacked on his head by Vanora.

Tristan had kept his eye on Seath the entire time, as she appeared to be waiting for something to happen. He had seen Merlin warn her about something, and had watched her brothers take their places. _It would appear that she knows what she's doing._

Tristan had to admit that she looked amazing in the tiny white dress she was wearing, although it was less revealing that the other ladies dress. He had to suppress his laughter as he had watched Guinevere tried to get her out of her coat.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Suddenly Dryw launched himself onto Arthur and pushed him onto the ground as an arrow missed the latter by a hair.

Seath started to run towards the direction of the archer, being aided by her two brothers. The crowd watched as the threesome disappeared into the forest.

Seath had grabbed the blade her brother had been saving for her as they made their way through the dense forest, and only in the last moment had they noticed the archer. As soon as they found several marks, they realized that there were two archers present, and they split up and went after them.

Seath watched in horror as her brother was knocked to the floor when one of the archers landed on top of him, from the trees above. She quickly moved towards her brother, again her enemy was under estimating her because of her size.

"Why don't you go play with some dolls, little girl?" the archer said as he pulled out a dagger.

"I'd rather play with you." Seath circled the man and with lethal precision slid the man's neck.

"Fy, your okay?" Seath crouched next to her brother.

"Yes, just a bit sore on the backside." Fychan's pride was more hurt than anything else.

"Let's find Rhys." The pair made their way over to Rhys, who was standing over the second archer.

"Let's hope that there where only two and that others don't follow." Rhys looked at his siblings.

Merlin walked over to the threesome when they reappeared from the forest, dragging the two dead bodies with them. "Eastern Woads. Like I thought." Merlin recognized the markings on the man.

"Think there will be more?" Seath inquired.

"No, I think we've made our point." Merlin pointed at two of his man to take care of the bodies.

"She can't stand her like that." Guinevere shrieked as she saw that the former white dress had turned a lovely bloody red after Seath's little fight.

"Fine, I'll leave." Seath turned around, but Merlin prevented her to get away.

"Guinevere, be glad that she is here, for otherwise there would have been no need to continue." Merlin pulled Guinevere back to Arthur.

Not wanting to risk another attack on either of the couple Merlin sped up the ceremony. After finally having been made a married couple, Merlin proceeded in the crowning of Arthur as the new king of the Britons. He then declared the ceremony over and the festivities to begin start.

As the large crowed proceeded to start the festivities and commence the drinking and eating fest, the knights stood out like a sore thumb. Most of the Woads had been fighting the Knights for years, and the built in reaction to them hasn't even begun to fade. It was the same for the knights, they had been trained to kill Woads for more than fifteen years and all of a sudden they had become their allies.

"Ooh! Look Gawain, they're dancing." Raicheal looked hopefully at Gawain, because she loved dancing. She knew that Galahad wouldn't be caught dead dancing, but Gawain was always up for a little bit of fun.

But to Raicheal's surprise, Galahad grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the group of dancing people, where they quickly disappeared within the large group. Before Gawain had time to start pouting, Seath grabbed Gawain's arm and dragged him towards the group of people.

"It seems to me that you and your friends have a tiny problem in the matters of the heart." Seath whispered into Gawain's ear as he had lifted her and twirled her around as was custom. Gawain looked back at Galahad and Raicheal dancing.

"I think it's a bit bigger than that."

"Why don't you just share her? I know of men who have various wives." Seath was circling around Gawain.

"That's different." Gawain took the hand Seath offered and moved next to her.

"So a man can have more wives, but a woman can only have one man?" Seath raised her eyebrow at Gawain as he lifted her again. Gawain looked at her and was speechless, for what did she expect him to say about that?

"I think I see your new dance partner." Seath let go of Gawain and jumped in between Raicheal and Galahad. Seath grabbed Galahad's arm and yanked him to another part of the dancing group.

"I didn't know you danced that poorly." Raicheal looked at Gawain.

"I don't, she does," Gawain joked back as he took Raicheal's hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Galahad started to fume again.

"Nothing, but I suggest that the three of you do some talking. If you two idiots continue your stupid games with each other, you're surely going to lose her." And with that warning, Seath left Galahad behind in the group of dancing people, and went in search of her horse. She wanted to leave right now; she had done what was asked of her.

Tristan and Lancelot looked towards the sea as the heard Seath yell out in frustration, while waving her hands around frantically. "WHOA LOOK AT HIM GO! COME SEE, COME SEE!"

"Come see what?" Lancelot asked confused at the short woman before him.

"Murphy, the amazing Sea Horse." Seath said as she pointed towards the sea, where Lancelot could just see Seath's horse gallop into the Sea.

"What's he doing?" Tristan had never seen a horse act the way Seath's did.

"Why don't you ask him?" Seath herself didn't know why she had ended up with the odd horse.

They watched the horse run back on to the beach and then charge back into the sea. The horse repeated this couple of times, and it even put its head under water.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen a horse do." Lancelot started to laugh.

Murphy returned back to where Seath was standing and appeared to be chewing on something. "No Murphy, bad." Seath tried to open the horse mouth.

"Seaweed, stupid horse," Seath said to Tristan's silent question, and the horse neighed in return as if disagreeing with her.

"Eew! Horse drool." Seath cleaned her hand on Lancelot's cloak.

"Hey!" Lancelot shouted offended by the gesture.

"Don't you hey me." Seath glared at Lancelot. "Men!" Seath threw her hands in the air. "You hold my horse." Seath gave the reigns to Lancelot.

"Since when have I become a squire?" Lancelot looked at Seath.

"Do you want a drink or not?" Seath turned around as she had started to walk away from Tristan and Lancelot.

"What?" Lancelot looked at Tristan wondering whether he had missed something.

"Yes." Tristan yelled at Seath, as she stood waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Seath turned and walked away from them, maybe she could stay just a little bit longer. It would be fun to tease Lancelot, and who knew what the night would bring?

"That has got to be the weirdest woman I have ever met. She goes from warm, to cold and then back to hot." Lancelot tied the horse to a nearby tree and lowered himself next to Tristan on the ground, Tristan nodded in agreement.

Galahad stood in the middle of the group of dancing people, looking at Gawain and Raicheal dancing together. Although he hated to admit it that weird woman had a point in what she told him. _Maybe I should get them something to drink?_

Raicheal noticed that Galahad was staring at her and Gawain as they where dancing, he seemed to be pondering over something. _I really need to get them drunk._ Raicheal looked at Gawain and pretended to trip over something.

"Gawain, I think I sprained my ankle." Raicheal fake a hurt look on her face as Gawain looked worried at her. "Perhaps we can sit somewhere else?" she suggested.

"Of course." Gawain carefully helped Raicheal back to her feet and supported her over to one of the bonfires.

"Can I get you something?" Gawain looked as Raicheal rubbed her ankle.

"No, I'm fine."

"Here I brought us something to drink." Galahad sat down on the other side of Raicheal and handed each their mug of ale. Both Raicheal and Gawain nodded in thanks.

As they sat in an uncomfortable silence Raicheal started to fear that there was something very bad going on between the two men she loved dearly. "Okay what's wrong with the two of you?" She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Nothing." Gawain and Galahad responded too quickly to make it sound believable.

"Right. If you're not going to tell me I'll leave." Gawain and Galahad looked worried at each other, neither of them wanted to lose Raicheal.

"Please sit, Raicheal." Gawain started to explain, "We have a problem."

"Gawain every problem can be solved." Raicheal smiled at Gawain for encouragement.

"I'm not so sure about this problem being solved." Gawain looked at Galahad for support.

"You see, recently when we have discovered that, erm…" Gawain wasn't sure whether he really wanted to tell just yet.

"Discovered what?" Raicheal looked curious at both knights.

"That we both like you." Galahad finished for Gawain.

"So I like you too." Raicheal had misunderstood the meaning.

"Not like that! We both _love_ you," Galahad said and Gawain nodded his head.

"Very funny, haha. Now tell me what's really going on." Both knights had told Raicheal the same thing several years ago, only to have her find out it was a bet between Bors and the pair.

"It's not a joke." Galahad looked seriously at her. "You can ask Bors, or any of the others if you like. It's not a bet this time, it's true." Gawain realized what Raicheal had been thinking.

"No, it cannot be." Raicheal turned very pale as she whispered this. She needed to get away from the pair. Raicheal got to her feet and started to run away from Galahad and Gawain.

"Raicheal, your ankle." Gawain watched in amazement as Raicheal sprinted away from both knights.

"That went well." Galahad threw Raicheal's mug away in anger.

"I think we just scared her, I'm sure she's going to come back." Gawain reassures Galahad.

"Of course she will be back, you're both too cute to let go." Seath stepped around both knights with her hands filled with mugs.

"And what about you?" Gawain had seen Seath sitting with Tristan and Lancelot.

"What of me?" Seath raised her eyebrow at Gawain.

"Are Tristan and Lancelot too cute to let go?" Gawain winked suggestively at Seath.

"Cute isn't the word I would use for Tristan, and Lancelot…don't get me started." Seath sighed.

"So there is still hope for Tristan?" Gawain started to laugh. "Let me be honest, there is still a large chance that I will kill him before the next morning light." Seath walked away and winked at Gawain.

Bottom of Form

"Aha! There is the little minx again." Lancelot prodded Tristan who had laid back and closed his eyes.

"Wonderful!" Tristan murmured to himself.

"Did you miss me boys?" Seath handed Lancelot his mug and put one next to Tristan.

"No." Tristan answered honestly.

"So, Sir Knight, are you going to entertain me or not?" Seath looked hopefully at Lancelot.

"Am I supposed to be your jester now?"

Is he any good as a jester?" Seath poked Tristan in the ribs.

"He's better at prancing." Tristan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clear blue sky, which was slowly turning red as the sun was going down.

"I don't prance." Lancelot threw an evil looked at Seath and Tristan.

"I'm supposed to be frightened by that look?" Seath looked at Tristan.

"No, his bark is far worse that his bite." Tristan wasn't one for jesting with other people, but Seath made it too easy for him to refuse.

"That's not what I have heard." Seath winked at Lancelot.

"Really Tristan! You're supposed to be on my side. Has the lady perhaps warmed your bed last night?" Lancelot smirked dirty at the pair.

"Why would I warm his bed when he can warm mine?" Seath smirked back.

"So that's what I heard last night." Lancelot liked talking to this little minx, she was very bold.

"No that would have been Gawain, Galahad and your healer." Seath looked very innocently at Lancelot who choked on his ale.

"What!" Lancelot choked out.

"Too bad you didn't think of that option before you fellow knights, I must say they make a lovely pair." Seath looked at her empty mug.

"Anybody else want something more to drink?" Seath got back to her feet and looked at Tristan. Tristan downed the remainder of his ale and held his mug up for Seath. The knights watched Seath disappear again in the crowed.

"Do you think she is right?" Lancelot looked at Tristan.

"I think she's right, for why would Gawain and Galahad spends that much time around her?" Tristan sat back up and looked for something to lean against.

"Because they are friends, and have been for a very long time?" Lancelot knew that the threesome went back years.

"Yes, they have been." Tristan moved to the tree where Seath's horse was tied to.

"So why would they want her to warm their beds?" Lancelot rubbed his temples, this day was getting to him. It had been long since he had such an eventful day.

"Have you taken a good look at Raicheal lately?" Tristan carefully sat down against the tree, his wounds were starting to ache again.

"No why?" Lancelot had never considered Raicheal as a possible lover. In his mind Raicheal was still the tomboy in the breeches that would not think twice about kicking against his shins if he was annoying her.

"I suggest you take a good look at her next time you see her." Tristan tried to get his body in a comfortable position but was failing miserable at it.

Raicheal had stopped on the beach; she needed to find somebody to talk to. Then she realized that whenever she had felt the need to talk to somebody. She had gone to Dagonet but he wasn't there anymore, the other two people she could honestly talk to where Gawain and Galahad and they were part of the reason she needed to talk._ Perhaps I should talk with __Vanora__. She's a woman._

Raicheal dusted the sand from her dress and started to look for Vanora, as she saw Gilly she grabbed hold of him.

"Gilly, where's Vanora?" Gilly had looked angry when somebody had grabbed him, but when he saw it was Raicheal his angry disappeared.

"She went away with dad."

Raicheal thanked Gilly and knew that she had better not go and look for Vanora, because she didn't wanted to walk in on her and Bors again. She sighed loudly and looked around for help, as she spotted Seath she decided to take a chance on her.

"Seath, can I talk to you for a moment?" Raicheal grabbed one of the three pitchers Seath was carrying.

"Is this about those two idiots?" Seath appeared to know what was going on.

"Galahad and Gawain, yes it is. What do you know about this?" Raicheal wondered how an outsider could know so much.

"I made them talk to you." Seath put both pitchers on the ground.

"You did, why?" Raicheal stopped and looked at Seath.

"It appears to me that the three of you really like each other, and that you have liked each other for quite a while. So it appeared to me that those two boys needed a kick behind their backsides." Seath explained.

"But I cannot choose between them, and I don't want to lose them as my friends." Raicheal suddenly realized what the biggest problem would be if she decided to admit liking both knights.

"Why don't you take both then?" Seath wondered what the problem was.

"Galahad isn't one to share things but Gawain might." Raicheal knew that for sure.

"There is always a first for everything, and if he doesn't want to lose you nor Gawain he will have to share." Seath knew that men would do odd things when they were in love, and she was sure that there was love here on all the sides.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to annoy a certain scout and tease my date for this day away from me." Seath lifted both pitchers and started to walk again.

"Wait I'll come with you! I have to check on them anyway." Raicheal lifted her own pitcher higher and followed Seath.

"We already feared you had found something more interesting to do." Lancelot continued the friend bantering as he saw Seath return with two pitchers of ale.

"There is always something more interesting to do." Seath handed one pitcher to Lancelot and put one next to Tristan.

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" Tristan watched as she filled his mug.

"Is it working?" Seath leaned dangerously close to Tristan's face.

"No," came the dry reply.

"I have also brought somebody with me, who wants to check on you two." Seath turned around and walked towards Raicheal who was standing a little away from the threesome. Seath grabbed the pitcher of ale and put it down between Lancelot and Tristan, she then sat down on the ground.

Raicheal walked towards Tristan, immediately noticing his forced posture. "Tristan you are in pain, so why didn't you tell anybody?" Raicheal sounded worried.

"It's not that bad." Tristan again shifted his body, but he was unable to find a comfortable position.

"It is! I think you need to go back to the fortress." Raicheal said sternly. "What about you Lancelot?"

"I'm fine." Lancelot lifted his mug with his injured arm a little to enthusiastically causing a flare off pain to go through his arm, dropping the mug. "Bugger."

"That's it, I'm going to get Galahad and Gawain and then you're going back to the fortress for some rest." Raicheal stood up and walked away before any of them could respond.

"Your right Tristan." Lancelot had taken a good look at Raicheal and noticed that she had turned into a fine woman.

"He's right about what?" Seath asked curious.

"That's none of your concern." Lancelot refilled his mug. "Do you think we can sneak these pitchers into the wagon?"

"Sure, but there is plenty of ale and wine at the fortress so why do it?" Seath pointed out.

"Because I plan on getting very drunk this night, and I doubt Raicheal will let us drink when we're back at the fortress." Lancelot admitted with a wink at Seath.

"What about you Lady Seath?" Lancelot inquired, after realizing that Merlin had only wanted her around to protect both Arthur and Guinevere; he knew she was bound to go back where she came from.

"What of me?" Seath looked confused.

"He wishes to know whether you want to warm his bed tonight." Gawain came walking towards them.

"I'm sure you would make a much better bed warmer, seeing how you are that much larger than me." Seath got to her feet and went to her horse.

Gawain started to laugh again as he walked towards Tristan and help the scout to his feet. "Where do you want him?" Gawain looked straight at Seath.

"Perhaps he would make a nice table ornament?" Seath started to tap her lips again. "What do you think?" She looked at Gawain inquisitively.

"I think he would look best on top of you." Gawain said innocently but Gawain's laughter died as Tristan pulled a knife on Gawain.

"I think you would look nice with another hole," Tristan growled into Gawain's ear.

"Someone does sound frustrated to me." Seath managed to worm herself in between Gawain and Tristan.

"See it does have its upside." Seath turned her hear head towards Raicheal.

Even in the beginning darkness nobody could fail to notices the redness on Raicheal's face, Gawain quickly stepped away from Seath and let go of Tristan.

"Why don't you be a good boy and climbed into the wagon already, hey?" Seath said to Tristan as if he was a five year old.

"You cannot tell me what to do." Tristan got in her face and then stalked of to sit into the wagon.

"Then why do you listen to me?" Seath yelled after him. "Oh and Gawain?" Seath asked.

"Yes, fair lady?" Gawain hadn't lost his sense of humour by the incident.

"I think he looks better with me on top." Seath whispered into his ear, and Gawain's laughter managed to startle several Woads walking passed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Murphy, are you ready?" Seath had grasped the horse head and held it between her arms, the horse shook his head. "What no? You had better be ready, because we are going to escort these poor sods back to their beds."

The horse stepped sideways and took, what appeared to be, a good look at the knights near the wagon. Then the horse produced a noise that came very close to Gawain's laughter.

"That's one crazy horse you have there." Lancelot commented and Murphy tried to take a bit out of Lancelot's leg.

"It would appear that Murphy disagrees with you." Seath said as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

They rode the way back to the fortress almost in silence, Murphy appeared to be having a major conversation with Lancelot's horse. "I knew it." Seath yelled victoriously when they had entered through the fortress gates.

"You knew what?" Lancelot was again fully awake.

"I have the proof that my horse is from your tribe, why else would our horses have such a large and lively conversation with each other?" Seath pointed her finger in the direction of Lancelot, whom proceeded to roll his eyes.

"What's wrong are you having a seizure? Should I get Raicheal?" Seath grabbed Lancelot's head.

"Woman, you're hurting me." Lancelot tried to get Seath to let go of his hair.

"But it's soooo preetttyyyyyyyyy." Seath eyes got large and she batted her eyelashes at Lancelot. "Will you prance for me, pleeeeaaaaazeeeeee?" Now she stuck out her lower lip and started to pout.

Gawain and Galahad nearly fall of their horse from laughter. Finally it appeared that Lancelot was getting what he had deserved for years. Lancelot managed to pull Seath's hands from his hair and quickly jumped of his horse, making a dash for the tavern.

Tristan tried to quietly sneak away from the group and back to his own room. "Haven't you managed to die yet?" Seath had sneaked up on Tristan, who had been so concerned about Raicheal seeing him he had forgotten about Seath.

"It thought you wanted me on my back?" Tristan had somehow managed to hear Seath's comment to Gawain.

"I have changed my mind; you definitely would make a nice table ornament." Seath smirked at him.

"What is the last place Raicheal is going to look for you?" Seath asked Tristan who stood motionless in the darkness; He couldn't be too sure he had seen Raicheal run after Lancelot, not sure when she would return.

"Fortress Hall." Tristan had taken some time to think about his answer.

"Kind knight let me escort you there." Seath lifted Tristan's arm around her shoulders and helped him towards the Fortress Hall.

"Well Lancelot is safe for this evening." Raicheal returned to Gawain and Galahad who were taking care of the horses. "Where is Tristan?"

"Missing." Gawain looked at Raicheal. "But we can help you look." Galahad nodded in agreement.

"He's not here, so perhaps we should check his chamber?" Raicheal tried to pretend the conversation between her and the two knights wasn't real.

"I'm sure Tristan is all right. He has been taking care of himself for a long time now." Gawain realized what Raicheal was trying to do.

"Rai…" Galahad started but was interrupted by Raicheal.

"Don't do this to me."

"Do what to you?" Galahad asked.

"Make me choose between you two, I just can't." Raicheal sighed.

"It's okay Raicheal, let's just go find Tristan." Gawain knew this would happen and he feared that Raicheal would stop being their friend because of this, that he would lose Raicheal.

"What is the last place where you would look for Tristan?" Galahad looked at Gawain and Raicheal.

"Fortress Hall," they said in unison.

"Let's sneak up to him." Galahad motioned for the others to be silent as they walked to wards the large building.

"We could get in through the window on the roof."

"Galahad those windows don't open." Gawain smacked Galahad on his head.

"Sorry, forgot." Galahad smiled goofily at Gawain.

"I think your brain has had too much wine." Raicheal giggled.

"Ale, woman, ale." Galahad corrected Raicheal.

"I'll just peek through the keyhole." Raicheal had done that many times as a young girl.

"That's how you always knew what mission we were going on." Gawain stared in shock at Raicheal, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Galahad, who had proceeded to walk towards the door, was the first to take a peek through the keyhole; but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to witness. As he put his hands against the door to push himself back the door opened a tiny bit, leaving room for Raicheal and Gawain.

They saw Tristan sitting in his own chair and Seath looking around the room and the suddenly jump onto the table. "I thought it would be one gigantic stone table." Seath admitted. The stories about the table where famous amongst the Woads.

"Wouldn't fit through the door." Tristan actually smiled as Seath decided to lie down on the table in front of him.

She rolled onto her side, put one hand on her hip and without skipping a beat announced. "So do I make a good table ornament or what?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Tristan, catching Tristan completely by surprise as he found himself laughing at her statement.

"A much better table ornament than me." Tristran leaned towards Seath until his lips touched hers.

Galahad, Gawain and Raicheal moved back from the door, none of them actually believed what they had heard. Galahad and Gawain sat down on the floor and stared at each other, they had never heard Tristan laugh out loud like that before. Raicheal decided to be brave and have another little peek.

She was just in time to witness Seath pulling Tristan's breeches just below his ass and whispering into Tristan's ear: "Nice."

"Very nice." Raicheal whisper to herself.

"What is very nice?" Galahad's voice close to her ear, Galahad pushed Raicheal away from the door and look in himself, wondering what on earth could be nice in the fortress hall.

"I so did not need to see that." Galahad whined softly as he tried to bury his head in Raicheal's hair as she moved next to him again.

"Don't you to think we should leave them be?" Gawain appeared to be the only one with a conscious at the moment.

"YES LEAVE US BE!" Seath yelled from the room startling not only the three outside but Tristan as well. Causing him to take a few steps away from her and fall into the chair.

"Sorry, just be careful with him. Arthur is going to murder you if you injure Tristan further." Raicheal said back as she was being pulled from the door by Gawain.

"I think Arthur will kill them both if he knew what they were doing in there." Gawain smirked.

"How the hell am I supposed to be able to look Tristan in the eye in that room anymore, without the image of his white ass mooning me?" Galahad complained.

"It's a good thing that Tristan's hair is always in front of his eyes then." Gawain grabbed Galahad with his other arm.

"Woman do you want me deaf?" Tristan said, as he rubbed his ears, Seath looked him up and down and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Tristan said irritated.

"You." Seath pointed her finger at him.

"Yeah haha." Tristan got up and wanted to walk back, having forgotten that his breeches had fallen down to his feet.

"Stop and sit back down." Seath spoke suddenly and strictly.

"What?" Tristan looked at her confused.

"Breeches." Seath pointed at him again and jumped of the table. "I don't think you enjoy falling on your face."

Tristan looked down and remembered where his breeches had gone to and with a goofy smile sat back down on his chair. Seath climbed on to his lap and started to pull Tristan's hair away from his faces before kissing him again.

"What are you doing?" Tristan wondered as Seath was trying to try to get his hair behind his ears.

"I, for one, would like to see your face…" Seath stared at his for a moment and then put his hair back in front of his face, "Maybe not."

"Hey, I'm not that ugly." Tristan pretended to be hurt by her actions.

"You're right; it could be a lot worse. I mean you could look like Lancelot." Seath pulled a serious face. Having enough of talking, Tristan pulled Seath back towards him.

Standing outside in the small courtyard Raicheal tried her best to look neither Gawain nor Galahad in the eye. And both knights stood a little away from Raicheal and where looking at each other what their next move would be.

"Why don't we just pretend nothing happened and just go back to the way things where." Gawain had given up hope that it would ever work out.

"No, I love Raicheal. I can't pretend nothing happened. If you can that's okay with me but I get to be with Raicheal."

"Galahad! I'm not your possession and I don't want to hurt Gawain."

"What? You got somebody else who wants you?" Galahad was off into his own angry little world, choosing all the wrong words to represent his feelings. "I mean besides Gawain?"

"Galahad shut up." Gawain noticed the hurt in Raicheal's eyes.

"Gawain shut up yourself and don't tell me what to do." Galahad turned towards Gawain.

Raicheal realized that her friends were about to fight again over her. She had to do something because she knew she loved both her friends dearly. _What if they can share? I mean if women can share one man then, why wouldn't two men be able to share one woman they loved?_

Galahad was slowly walking towards Gawain who was backing away from him when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. "WHAT?" he roared as he turned his head, only to be met by Raicheal's lips.

As Raicheal moved away from Galahad she found both knights staring at her with their mouths open. She moved towards Gawain to give him a kiss as well, to let him know that she had made up her mind about the pair.

Since Gawain was fully aware of what was happening he, unlike Galahad, could take advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss. Pulling Raicheal tightly against his body , he only let go when he ran out of air.

Again they stood silently in the courtyard looking at each other, before Raicheal grabbed both knights by their arms and pulled them back to her own bedchambers.

Raicheal awoke the next morning sandwiched in between Galahad and Gawain, she smiled quietly to herself. _Last night hadn't turned out as bad as I thought. _Even now in his sleeping state Galahad, was very possessive of Raicheal having both his arms wrapped around her waist, leaving no room for Gawain.

As Raicheal looked up from staring at Gawain's chest she found him smiling at her. He softly kissed her forehead, and pulled a stared of hair from her face. Somehow Galahad subconsciously was a jealous as Galahad was stubborn and he pulled Raicheal tighter to his own chest.

Gawain didn't seem to mind that much as his smiled broadened. He grabbed Raicheal's had and held it close to his heart, again he closed his eyes a drifted back to sleep.

"Raicheal!" Bors' voice echoed through the hallway outside her bedchambers. It was followed back load banging on her door. "Raicheal!"

As she tried to get herself untangled from Galahad she looked at Gawain who had woken up again. Gawain yawned and decided to stretch himself forgetting how tiny Raicheal's cot was, causing him to land onto the floor with a thud.

"Gawain, are you alright?" Raicheal whispered as she leaned over him.

"No I think I need a kiss where it hurts." Gawain got back to his feet.

"Where does it hurt?" Raicheal looked concerned and realized Gawain was teasing her as he pointed to his backside. "Gawain! I'm not kissing your ass." Raicheal hit Gawain on his ass.

"I thought you liked a nice ass?" Gawain asked innocently as he pulled on his breeches and grabbed the pitcher of water.

"RAICHEAL!" Bors roared as he heard laughter coming from the room, banging on the door.

"Bors, what's wrong?" Raicheal pulled on her nightshift and opened the door a little. "Arthur needs all the knights in the fortress hall and I cannot find Gawain and Galahad." Bors tried to get the door to open further as he had a suspicion that one of the knights was in there.

Fortunately Gawain was leaning against the door with all his weight, therefore preventing Bors from opening the door. "If I see them, I'll let them know." Raicheal answered before slamming the door.

"There is one in there with you!" Bors yelled through the door and started to laugh loudly.

"Shut up Bors." Raicheal yelled back.

"What do we do about him?" Raicheal looked at Gawain.

"They're not going to believe him." Gawain pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about Bors! Who cares what he thinks?" Raicheal pointed towards Galahad had a replaced Raicheal's body with her pillow between his arms.

"Let me." Gawain smirked evilly, emptying the contents of the pitcher he was still holding over Galahad's head.

"I'm going to kill you." Galahad jumped out of the bed shaking his head to get rid of the water.

Galahad quickly dressed to catch up with Gawain who was pulling his shirt of his head. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Raicheal asked as Gawain opened the door to get a head start on Galahad.

"Like what?" Galahad looked at himself and then confused at Raicheal.

"Moron." Gawain muttered as he grabbed Raicheal and gave her a quick kiss before sprinting out of the door.

"Well?" Raicheal looked at Galahad who was debating whether to go after Gawain or kiss Raicheal first. "Come here." Raicheal grabbed Galahad's still wet hair and kissed him.

"Looks like somebody has had some fun." Lancelot's voice came from the door opening.

"Jealous?" Raicheal looked Lancelot in the eye.

"Perhaps I should join some day." Lancelot wanted to tease Galahad a bit more, knowing that the boy wasn't that fond of sharing his possessions.

"Over my dead body!" Galahad yelled at Lancelot.

"I don't think Gawain would mind that so much," Lancelot continued.

"No but I would." Raicheal smacked Lancelot on his uninjured shoulder.

"I'll take a look at your shoulder after your meeting with Arthur, and tell Tristan I want to see him as well." Raicheal pushed Lancelot into the hallway and Galahad after him.

Arthur was wondering in deep thoughts about last night when he headed towards the fortress hall. Guinevere was one demanding lady, and he hadn't enjoyed himself as much as he would have thought. _Perhaps I should ask Lancelot what I've been doing wrong, all though that might not be such a good idea._ Arthur realized that Lancelot would probably be laughing his ass of if he asked the knight.

As Arthur reached for the handle on the door, it flew open, hitting him against his shoulder and slamming him into the wall on the other side. As he opened his eyes he could make out a small, dark haired child run away from him. _Maybe one of __Bors__'?_

Getting back to his feet he opened the door and walked inside the fortress hall taking his places at the table. He looked up and let out a loud yell as he saw Tristan sitting on his chair already appearing to be a sleep.

Tristan opened his eyes as his ears register Arthur's loud yell, the yell caused him to believe he was in trouble so he let himself fall to the ground next to his chair. "Tristan?" Arthur had calmed down, from his surprise to find Tristan already in the fortress hall.

Tristan straightened up and winced as his wounds hurt, he was still half asleep and his mind was wondering why he felt so cold. "Tristan what happened to your breeches?" Arthur's eyes where the size of plates as he looked at the semi-naked Tristan.

Tristan looked down and noticed that his breeches where still bunched up at his feet, remembering what had happened last night he pulled them up with a smile. "Seath happened to my breeches." Tristan smirked slightly at Arthur, who was feeling a little uncomfortable with his knight smiling at him like that.

Fortunately, Bors walked into the hall before Arthur could make another comment that would embarrass himself even more. "Arthur." Bors greeted the man and took his place without taking much notice of Tristan who was dressing himself.

It didn't take long for the rest to show up as they took their place Tristan had finished dressing and moved his chair closer to the table, still beaming.

All the knights waited for Arthur to speak to them, all but Tristan watched Arthur stare in the direction of Tristan. As the knights followed his stare a loud eruption of laughter could be heard throughout the fortress.

Tristan looked up from his hands and stared at his fellow knights wondering what was so funny, he quickly realized that they were laughing because of him. Looking himself up and down he wonder what could possibly be funny about his appearance. "What?" he asked at Arthur who was still staring at him with his mouth open.

"Your hair." Bors said between his laughter.

Tristan slowly moved his hands towards his hair, fearing that Seath might have cut it off. He let out a sigh as his hands come in contact with is hair, as he felt over his head he realized that Seath had braided his hair into French braid.

"Ah yes, I did this especially for Galahad. I believe he wanted to be able to look me in the eye." Tristan evilly grinned at Galahad, who turned scarlet red. More laughter filled the room.

The door opened again and Seath walked in wearing her own regular clothes again, she looked at Tristan and smiled innocently. "Prrrrreeeeeetttyyyyyy."

"Galahad really appreciates it." Tristan had to force himself no to undo the braid that very instant.

"What is it you want?" Arthur looked at Seath.

"I want my knife back." Seath cheerfully skipped over to Tristan and hoped onto his lap.

Tristan winced a bit as she had hopped onto his wounded leg. "Which knife?" Tristan patted her backside.

"Which do you have?" Seath started to un-braid his hair.

Tristan pulled out several knives and placed them onto the table before him. The other knights watched with their mouths open as they saw Tristan behaving like a human being in front of their very eyes. The scout who was normally so distant and would not let people touch him without permission was sitting docile as a woman was braiding his hair back to normal.

"Can I have that one?" Seath pointed to one of Tristan's own knife.

"And what do I get in return for it?" Tristan had made all his knives himself and was reluctant to part of them.

Seath tapped her finger against her lips and leaned next to Tristan's ear, unconsciously the knights all leaned forward hoping to catch whatever Seath was telling Tristan. They watched as Tristan's smirk got a little wider.

"Here you go, then." Tristan handed Seath the knife.

"Now be a good boy. And you will get what I promised." Seath patted Tristan on his head and with a quick kiss hoped of him and left the fortress hall.

"Hey Raicheal." Seath saw Raicheal walking towards the tavern.

"Seath." Raicheal looked a little embarrassed at the woman.

"So when can Tristan and I come play with you and your knights?" Seath smiled at Raicheal.

"Excuse me?" Raicheal coughed nervously.

"It's only fair that I get to see at least one nice ass, since I've so kindly shown you Tristan's." Seath's smile got bigger.

"Galahad doesn't like to share." Raicheal smiled back as she realized that Seath was just kidding.

"Let's get something to eat, especially you." Seath pulled Raicheal further into the tavern for breakfast.

The two women giggled and jested each other all through their breakfast until Gawain and Galahad took their places next to Raicheal.

"So knights, which one of you is going to moon me and Tristan?" Seath looked seriously at the two knights. Galahad started to choke on his drink immediately.

"There's a good boy waiting for you in the shadows." Gawain teased back.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Seath yelled over her shoulder to Raicheal.

"And you don't do anything you don't want to do!" Raicheal yelled back.

**THE END **


End file.
